


Triple A

by angelheartbeat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Agender, Agender Character, Agender Pidge | Katie Holt, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Aromanticism, Asexual Character, Asexual Shiro, Asexuality, Father Figures, Gender Confusion, Mainly written for my friends (im love them), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), and lookin after pidge, its just shiro being a good ace space dad, shiro being a good space dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/pseuds/angelheartbeat
Summary: Pidge isn't exactly sure why they feel so disjointed and out of place a lot of the time, but they do know there's one person they can always count on - space dad Shiro.





	Triple A

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Shiro bring him back  
> triple A pidge is important to me and so is ace shiro 
> 
> you dont have to like this @random people I wrote it for my friends/cosplay buds so ¯\\(ツ)/¯
> 
> dab on em

Pidge adjusted their glasses, took a deep breath, and immediately slumped over in front of their laptop. Something felt wrong - had felt wrong, in fact, for several weeks now, but time passed differently in space so they weren't sure how long it had been exactly. The point was, every time Lance, or Hunk, or Coran or Allura or Keith or Shiro or anyone referred to them as "she" something felt very off.

And it didnt stop there - every time Lance flirted with a girl or, subtly, Keith, or when Hunk had been gazing at Shay with adoration, or when anyone showed romantic or sexual affection or attraction they were happy for them, of course, but felt kind of odd. Like they never felt that. And time had passed, and they realised they  _actually_ never felt that, and it was a weird ass feeling.

So, there they were, sat on their laptop, hunched over as per usual, missing home and missing Matt, not to mention their father. They'd always know exactly what to say to cheer them up, but even then the memories of being called Katie or a sister or a daughter felt slightly disjointed, like Pidge didnt really connect to them, and it was an altogether unwelcome feeling that couldn't be explained away with science or engineering or willed away with distractions and fighting. 

But if there was one person that Pidge could count on to always be there when something felt wrong, it was Shiro.

So, with a lump in their throat and a laptop quickly shut, Pidge got up and decided that enough was enough. They would have to visit Shiro. He'd surely know what to do in a situation like this. 

But when standing outside his room, Pidge was starting to have second thoughts. Keith floated into their mind, urging them to just do it, impulsive kid that he was, and before they could take anything back, they took a deep breath, raised their hand, and knocked quickly on Shiros door.

"Come in!"

Well, they definitely couldn't go back now. It would be weird to not enter once Shiro had said to come in. So, of course, heart thudding, they entered, to find Shiro doing press-ups on the floor, as you do. He glanced up at them, face breaking into a smile. "Pidge! Hey!"

"Uh. Hey." Pidge said, shuffling their feet a little as Shiro pushed himself up and dusted off his hands. His smile devolved into a frown at Pidge's unusual reticence.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, sitting down on his bed and patting the space next to him, prompting Pidge to come in and sit down, which they did slightly hesitantly.

"It's gonna sound crazy," they warned as they put their laptop down and adjusted their glasses again. Shiros frown deepened and turned questioning.

"Pidge... what've you done?"

"Nothing bad! I promise!" Pidge reassured him quickly, before sighing and twisting their sweater hem in their hands. Shiro leaned back on his hands, raising an eyebrow. "It's just... you have to promise not to laugh."

"I wouldnt laugh at you, Pidge. You know that."

"Okay, so..." Pidge took a deep breath and deliberately looked anywhere but Shiros face, blurting everything in one single breath. "I've started to feel really disjointed and disconnected from Katie and being called she and not only that but I dont really think I feel attraction at all except platonic and that sounds weird but I swear there's a word for it but I cant remember it and its been bothering me for ages and you're the only person I can think of who would properly understand and not tease or anything and I'd hope you have some advice or something but if not thats fine."

There was silence in the room. Pidge didnt dare look at Shiro, instead adding on a final memento. "And its probably good to talk about it at the very least. You know. Uh. Get it... off my chest? I-"

What Pidge was not expecting was for arms to wrap around them in a hug, and the feel of someone chuckling into their hair, before Shiro pulled back and looked them in the eyes. "What makes you think I'd ever laugh at that?"

Pidge shrugged, avoiding his gaze. "I don't know. It just seemed kinda silly, I guess."

"Believe me, its not, and, you know what? I... I'm the same. On... part of it. Not all of it. Mainly the attraction part, only its just sexual attraction? There's a word for that as well, but..." Shiro trailed off, staring into space for a moment, and Pidge worried for a second that he was thinking about how long he'd been away from earth, and everything he'd gone through. But more than that, they could feel a fuzzy sensation in their chest, at the realisation that someone else felt the same on even a little bit of what they felt, that they weren't alone and crazy.

"So... what... what do you think I should do?" Pidge spoke after a moment, jolting Shiro out of his space trance and prompting him to look at her.

"Just..." He sighed, patting her shoulder a little awkwardly. "Be Pidge. We won't love you any less, however you are. And... I could call you something other than she? You could be them?"

"Them..." Pidge mulled it over for a second, before their face cracked into a wide grin. "I like it!"

Shiro smiled. "I'm glad. Just... Just be Pidge, okay? You dont have to label yourself for us or for anybody. But know that I know how you feel, alright? At least for part of it. And I dont think any less of you for any of it."

Pidge smiled, trying not to tear up and failing. To hide the growing mist of tears, they jumped forward and wrapped their arms around Shiro, hiding their face in his chest. "Thanks, Dad."

They both froze. Shiro spoke. "Did you... did you call me dad...?"

"I... can explain?" Pidge said, glancing up at Shiro worriedly, expecting a stern expression, and certainly not a wobbly smile and a film of tears building, which he wiped away promptly.

"I got something in my eye!" he said indignantly at Pidge's raised eyebrow, before chuckling softly and enveloping Pidge in his arms. "In any case, you're welcome."

They stayed in the embrace for a long time, Pidge revelling in the new feeling of knowing they weren't alone, and that they didnt have to be Katie, they could be Pidge. They could be Pidge, and Pidge didnt have to have a gender, or a sexuality, they could just not bother with any of that and just be Pidge, and the thought of that made them smile like an idiot into Shiros chest. Their glasses were getting smushed painfully against their nose, but they could handle it. They didnt want to leave this moment.

Later, Shiro would snap his fingers and run to Pidge, having remembered the names for it all, and Pidge would chuckle and call him their ace space dad, but that was for the future, and in the moment they were in neither of them knew the names for what they were, but they didnt need them. 

It was Pidge who broke the silence, trying not to cry into Shiros chest too much.

"Love you, dad."

There was silence for a moment, and Pidge felt a tear drip into their hair.

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> its PLATONIC u FUCKS
> 
>  
> 
> eeeueuuuughhhh this was a mess someone shoot me


End file.
